1. Field
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for illuminating buildings, and more specifically to skylights for illuminating buildings with tile roofs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skylights can be used to illuminate the interior of buildings with light. Typically, a skylight includes a hemispherical, light-transmissive dome mounted on the roof of a building. To install a skylight on tiled roofs, the skylight is mounted and the surrounding tiles are cut to correspond to the shape of the skylight. Improper cutting and/or placement of the cut tiles can result in roof leakage. Accurate cutting may be challenging, for example when the tiles are curved and/or are made of clay or ceramic. Moreover, cutting may remove a portion of the tile designed to engage an adjacent tile, leading to poor or improper engagement.